On The Other Side
by Yanagi-Sama
Summary: "W-what happen' Asked the tealette as she sat up to the ground from laying down. "Finally you woke up.' Said the handsome blond. And the tealette moves away from her spot when she heard him. "W-who are you' She asked again, this time her voice is so very low trying not to look in his eyes. "Your guardian angel.'


Chapter 1: The Red Apple

In the forest like, she was heading, they were heading to the river bridge. With this little path way she had been walking, with this little path way that they were walking. Following the lullaby, following the nostalgic voice. A little bit sooner, she will going to cross the river bridge, they will all going to cross the river bridge.

A beautiful decorated river bridge is waiting for them to cross, and the other side of the river could be seen a beautiful different colours of flowers with butterflies is flying around them, the trees were more green and alive, the scenery there is somewhat reflected to be like that you are in a utopia.

'Eh? Where am I going?' She thought silently to her self. Ahh~ that voice~ I think I've heard it before, feels like the voice is calling me to the other side of the river. Saying everything will be fine.

It was her turn to cross the bridge, she was about to step when someone pulled her back. And she was back in her sense.

"Wait!'' As she was panting from a long run ''Don't... cross the... bridge!'' She said between in her breath.

"Who are you?''

"Doesn't matter who I am, everyone who cross in this bridge never returned. So you shouldn't cross.'' And she looked deep in her eyes.

'Hmnmnn~hmnmnn~' the singing voice is calling her again 'Come my child, this is where you belong' the singing voice whispered to her ears in goddess like.

"I need to go there'' the only thing she said and turn around to the bridge.

"No!'' As the other girl yank her hand, then her feet slip to the mud and they both fell down to the river.

"Wha-'' and the bridge is gone, and the singing voice could no longer be heard. "WHERE AM I?!"

"Finally.. are you alright?'' The girl stood up drenched, they are both drenched since the two of them fell down in the river.

"Yeah, that was a short fall. By the way, where the hell am I?''

"Can't you see? We're here in the river.'' Yeah, she can see that. But how did she get here? The last time, she was... wait... she can't remember anything, what was the last thing she was doing? Blank, its only blank. Why can't she remember anything?

"Hey, are you alright? I said what is your name?'' She snapped out from her thoughts when the girl wave her hand in her face.

"My name... my name...'' even her name she can't even remember, who is she? "What is your name?'' She questioned her back.

"My name? My name is Luka. And you?'' And only silence she received. "You don't know your name?'' She only nodded.

Luka only sigh and walk over to the rock to sit down.

"That's really bothersome.'' As she shove her hand to her one piece dress pocket to get the apple and the dagger. "You want some? I'll slice it for you.'' As she offer, the girl only followed her to the rock to sit beside her.

"What was that? I mean the singing voice, then just a while ago there was a bridge that I was about to cross. Then when you pulled me and we fall down here, the bridge is gone. I DON'T KNOW WHAT WAS HAPPENING!''

"Calm down, okay? Have this apple it will help you relax.'' As she slice in half her apple and offer it to her. Would she accept it or not?

"Thanks.'' As she hold it between her palms.

"One thing I knew, everyone who pass in the bridge never came back, any of them. And the singing voice, I've heard it before but I never listen to them . So when you hear it again, better be in your sense's it will take advantage of you to cross the bridge.'' She explained, but not all because the girl's question, all of her question has not answer yet. She starred at Luka's eye, she can feel it something but she can't name it.

"So they'll be back again?''

"Yeah, they'll be calling a lot, just like you and the others who cross in the bridge a while ago.'' She simply said. The girl had a lot of question formed in her head, what are they? Why there was a bridge and everything, especially about her self. Silently looking at her reflection in the flowing water of the river. She had a teal eyes and teal hair laying down in her back, snowy skin wearing a one piece dress just like Luka and her bare foot is in the water. And the apple in her hands is also reflecting in the water, a very deep red and it looks like the sweet one but she have no appetite to eat. She secretly looked to Luka's reflection who is holding the dagger. 'How did she know all of this? Does she live around her? Does someone especiall to her have crossed to the bridge? I can feel it that she's not telling everything to me, and she's not surprised that I don't remember anything, even my name and now she's giving me an apple. She is suspicious.'

"Did you know who am I?'' She silently asked her ''Do you know anything how do get here? I want to go back.''

"Go back? Where?''

"I don't know.'' The only answer she have. "Maybe someone is looking for me.'' She added.

"Then what is your name?'' She didn't answer, because no matter how much she wrecked her head, she don't know. Where would she go back? Does she have a place to go back?

"Look, you don't have to stress this about. About who you are, where you go back or where you came from.''

"What?'' As she give her a confusing look.

"And it goes for me. I don't remember how did I got here, I don't remember anything, just like you.''

"Then your name...'' she trailed off...

"I made it up.'' And she stop talking same as the tealette girl. But why? How?

She bite the apple in her hand and slowly swallowing down.

"So, we're in the same boat.'' She silently said in to the air.

"No.'' Then she look at Luka with a

confusing look again.

"What do you mean?''

"Not anymore since you eat the apple. HAHAHAHA! Finally! Finally! Hahahaha!'' She laughed hysterically, like there's no tomorrow.

"H-hey..'' and the tealette starts to creep her out, if possible she wants to spit it out the apple she had swallowed but she can't. Seeing the remaining half apple in her hand she throw away it to the river.

"Finally! Finally~'' she breath out and swipe the little tear formed in her eyes, and her other hand is in her stomach holding the dagger and she stood up. "Finally! I can get out of this rotten place now! What can you say now Stupid Angels!'' Then she raised the dagger in the air facing the tealette, and the tealette slowly moving away from her spot, away from her. Her body slowly move's as if is in paralize condition, she was terified.

"N-no...'' she whimpered. And Luka stab the dagger to herself in her chest, the tealette screamed in horror and there was no blood oozing out. Luka starts to fade into white and the dagger clang down to the ground. Then the floating white flew closer to the tealette who was very shaken up, her body wont move.

"Don't worry.'' Voice coming from the floating white. "I'll live your life to the fullest with no regrets.'' And it enters to her mouth, as if she was swallowing it. And the tealette lost her conscious.

XXX

The people is walking pass through her from both direction left to right in the busy street of the city. Going to their work, going to school, going to home. And in the middle of it there was a lost child, crying within the mob of people, looking for her mother.

"Mama~! Where are you?'' As she cried, and her tears streaming down to her chubby cheeks. "Mama...'' she called out to her mother, walking aimlessly as her hands were in her face. "Mama...'' she sniff.

"Miku!'' A woman from the crowd runs to her and hug the child immediately as she reach her. "Didn't I told you not to walk away in the bus stop and wait for me?''. Then she wipe the tears of her daughter with her handkerchief.

"But you're not coming back... and there was a frog jumping at me and I was scared and I run away...'' she sniff.

"I'm sorry if I took so long, are you excited to live with grandma and grandpa?'' Trying to calm down her daughter from crying.

"How about papa?''

"Papa is busy in his work, he wont be coming.'' And she hug again her daughter trying not to cry, she don't want her daughter seeing her cry.

XXX

"But I don't wanna do this~!'' A handsome young blond tiredly said.

"Orders from the higher ups, you have no choice.'' Said the little fairy accompanied him, she had a pink hair in pigtails twirl.

"But I'm not good at this, how about Kaito? Or Oliver?''

"They just came from the underground, and their job is not easy as this.'' Explain the little fairy. A voice of waking up caught their attention. "She's waking up, I'll leave her to you. I have another appointment, bye!'' As she flew away.

"W-what happen?'' Asked the tealette as she sat up to the ground from laying down.

"Finally you woke up.'' Said the handsome blond. And the tealette moves away from her spot when she heard him.

"W-who are you?'' She asked again, this time her voice is so very low trying not to look in his eyes.

"Your guardian angel.''


End file.
